


Ashes

by ScreamQween



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Abuse, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamQween/pseuds/ScreamQween





	Ashes

Andy sighed as he stared up at the motel ceiling, lost in his own thoughts. He kind of figured it would all fall apart eventually. He was surprised how quickly he was able to get over it all.A jolting knock banged at the door and he sat up in surprise, pushing himself off the bed and walking to the peephole to see a not so unexpected guest. He sighed and pulled the door open and leaned against the door, rubbing his temples.  
“Let me guess…phone tracking?” Andy muttered.  
Ashley nodded and replied, before letting himself in, “I don’t remember you changing your address to Motel 6. Something had to be up.”  
The prophet closed the door and walked next to him, sliding his hands in his pockets, “I should’ve known better to able Find my Friends on my phone.”  
The deviant looked back at him and crossed his arms, replying, “Well you shouldn’t keep secrets.”  
“Don’t start with this Ash-”  
“No I WILL start with this.”  
“Ash-”  
“What happened, Andy? Why are you staying here? And how long?” he asked sternly, not letting the conversation go.  
The younger man looked up at him, seeing his worried, concerned complexion, and sighed guiltily, sitting on the bed and hanging his head down, “Juliet kicked me out. Really, long fight. Been here for 2 weeks now.”  
Ashley’s eyes widened only a little. He was shocked but…it was going to happen sooner or later. He sat down next to Andy slowly, and looked at him, “Why didn’t you tell us?”  
The vocalist looked at him and muttered, “I didn’t want you guys to worry about me. Plus I was afraid of how pathetic I would look if I confronted you…because you were right about her…"  
Tears welled at the edge of his eyes and he sniffled, gripping the bedsheets. The bassist’s heart sank as he watched the broken boy, pour his heart out.  
Andy continued, voice shaking, “I-It’s okay…I had t-time to…get over her…I just…f-feel so fucking stupid!”  
He shot up and fast-walked to the wall right next to the TV, banging his fist against it and shouting angrily attempting to drown out his anger and sadness while sobbing. The hitting slowed down as the pent-up frustration poured out. Ashley, ran over and threw his arms around him, hugging the prophet tightly and biting his lips to fight back the urge to cry. He held the broken boy in his arms and let him sob into his shoulder. Andy gripped his arm and kept crying but the tension and knots in his hearts felt loosening as he leaned closer to the older man.  
A good 10 minutes must’ve passed when they just sat there holding onto dear life for each other. Andy’s tears were flowing less frequently the closer he was to the embrace and his breathing calmed soothingly. There was just this aura he couldn’t get enough of while in Ashley’s arms. It was so relaxing and warm. Exactly what hers was lacking. He looked up at Ashley to stare in awe at his perfectly sculpted cheekbones, the coffee-colored orbs resting in his eyes, the softest lips resting on top of each other. Andy couldn’t get enough of it. All of it. The comfort, his flawless complexion, it was all surging his drive. It felt strange to switch from crying to sudden romantic euphoria. But…in that moment, when it all washed over him finally, how comforting Ashley was, how handsome he was, how all these years he was the closest one to him, he realized that this is it. This was what was truly meant for him. Ashley was the other half destiny was leading him to. Boy, did he feel even more stupid for not finding this out sooner. But it was a good stupid.   
Out of no where almost while Ashley wasn’t aware of his staring, Andy pulled the bassist’s neck down and smashed his lips onto his, taking the older man back a little. The prophet grazed his lips on the deviant’s for a little bit before the latter pulled, panting but honestly satisfied.  
Ashley replied, shaking his head guiltily, “Andy I-I can’t…Not when you’re vulnerable like this.”  
Andy grabbed his shoulders, undeterred by his rejection, asking, “So you’re implying, you do have something for me?”  
“Andy-”  
“Answer honestly,” he said seriously, staring into his gaze.  
Ashley replied, shakily, “W-Well……..yeah…how’d you figure?”  
The vocalist smirked, “It’s not hard to catch you staring at me.”  
Ashley’s cheeks flustered pink and he covered his face, “Oh fuck…”  
Andy laughed. Ashley replied, his voice muffled by his hands, “You can stop laughing now, you dick.”  
He moved his hands out of the way and smiled replying, “I’ve had 2 weeks to get over her. You won’t be taking advantage of me, I give you my word.”  
Ashley looked into his baby blue eyes, biting his lip a little, “You sure?”  
“Positive.”  
Ashley’s smile cracked at the reassuring answer. Andy continued, grabbing both sides of his face into his palms, “Now stop yapping.”  
He planted his lips on top of his again, but this time with a more receptive Ashley. Their lip rolled against one another as they held onto each other, silently promising to never let go.


End file.
